Telemetered EEGs are reckrded for 6 hours in krder tk sample over a longer period of time than the usual 20-30 minutes, and during normal activity. The incidence of diagnostic paroxysmal abnormalities in the 6-hour telemetered EEG are compared with those from routine conventional EEGs. About 10% of patients have had diagnostic abnormalities on the 6-hour telemetered EEG which were not recorded in the routine EEG. The accessioning of patients will continue. The ability to detect and record diagnostic epilepsy format abnormalities in the EEG after a single seizure will aid in the early treatment and long-term prognosis of patients who suffer their initial seizure. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Brannon WL, Penry JK, Sumino T, Sato S, O'Leary P: Diagnostic value of the 6-hour telemetered electroencephalogram in the isolated-seizure patient. Electroencephalogr Clin Neurophysiol 42:719-720, 1977.